Paint brushes are commonly used for applying paints, varnishes, pastes, and films of other viscous materials to various articles. The basic design of most paint brushes has gone unchanged for many years. Paint brushes typically include a plurality of bristles which are put together at the base and hold by a metal collar that is connected to the brush head with nails or staples and is attached to a solid wood or plastic handle having an axis parallel to the bristles.
The above set forth physiologic problems and other difficulties suffered by painters is made worse when the painting surface is at a distance above the height of the painter or the height of the painter even when located upon a paint ladder. As such, the use of so-called paint pole extensions has become common place by those in the painting trades. However, a universal problem is that of securing of the paint brush to the paint brush extension pole, it is not directly possible unless a special tool is used and or most of the time duct or other types of tapes, mechanical wire is been used and as to reasonable and capable of control of the paint brush relative to the surface to be painted.
The present invention thereby represents an improvement of attachments of a painter's brush as opposed to the historic use as mention above.
The prior art also does not offer solutions to painting situations in which there exists objects such as bushes, walls, furniture, etc., which represents impediments to reaching of surfaces to be painted. Another difficulty with state-of-the art paint brushes, whether used with a paint extension pole or not, is control of dripping or splashing of paint from the bristles of the brush.
The present invention also addresses this need in the prior art.
The present invention also lends itself to storage in a resealed clam shell packaging or the like in order to minimize oxidation of paint left upon the bristles even after the paint brush has been cleaned following a work assignment.
Embodiments of the present invention also facilitate painting of surfaces other that one at a right angle to the paint brush, a subject which has always presented difficulty to painter's past.
The present invention is also concerned with the reduction of cost of material of the paint brush and also certain solutions thereto.
Through a novel method of securement of the paint brush bristles inside the paint catch funnel that is connected to the brush head of the paint brush, and splattering of paint away from the brush head and otherwise is considerably reduced.
While numerous references teach the use of a paint bucket or paint bucket accessory which can be used to reduce dripping or splashing from the paint brush there, to the knowledge of the present inventor, does not exist any paint brush which includes an internal construction for the reduction of paint splashing, spillage or the like. See for example. See for example U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/035650 (2008) to Rittman.
With respect to the prior art of efforts to extend the length or reach of a brush, in combination with a paint brush extension pole, only limited efforts have appeared, such as in U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0066151 (2002) to Parker, entitled Paint Brush With Angle Adjustable Handle and U.S. Pat. No. 8,839,480 (2014) to Thomas, entitled Extend A Brush. While adjustable angles paint brushes are known, no such devices have been adapted for use in combination with a paint brush extension pole.
The present invention addresses this long-felt need in the art.
Paint brushes of this general type are ordinarily used by manually clasping the handle of the brush with the hand and manipulating the brush in a back and forth manner by bending the arm and wrist in a natural fashion. This method generally works well when the surface being worked with the brush is directly in front of and facing the painter. However, when the surface being painted is, for example, above or below the painter and/or facing away from the painter, the bristle head of the brush must be angled to paint such a surface. This is normally accomplished by bending and/or twisting the wrist, arm, and/or shoulder of the hand that manipulates the brush. Unfortunately, such manipulations can be very uncomfortable especially during prolonged painting and can even injure the painter's wrist, arm, shoulder, and/or neck.
Accordingly, an improved paint brush is needed which permits the wrist and other parts of the body to be maintained in a more natural attitude while accomplishing more effective painting at various elevations.